Love Is Yours
by Hermiaxx
Summary: Take of the unbreakable romance between Erik and Christine: 'My lips found his. Drinking in his unique masculine scent, I closed my eyes and felt the world around us disappear in to combustion of triumphant symphonies.' E/C pairing... plan to continue if reviewedxx
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction although I've spent a LOT of time reading other people's work. The characters, the setting, the plot, and some of the lyrics that are rarely present do not belong to me, but the amazingly talented Andrew Lloyd Webber._

_This story follows immediately before "Beneath the moonless sky," and carries on…_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Christine's point of view_

I could not handle the situation anymore, Raoul watching us with tear filled eyes, the heat, the music, …and him. His seductive velvet voice was surrounding me with growing intensity, he was touching me in ways he had never done before, his deep amber eyes full of hope and overwhelming passion, soaking in my every movement and every word…

I stretched my hands out to cup his face, I hesitated, watching him close his eyes and leaning his face against so trustingly against my hand. I felt his mask, cool and white, shielding him against the world, his only protection against the cruel cold world, and I was about to strip it from him.

I paused once again, maybe what I was doing wasn't right, maybe I should listen to the voice in my heart that told me to stop.

He sang to me in his velvet night-like voice, _'Christine, I love you' _I was so swept with the electrical current that always seemed to run from him to me at that moment, I nearly considered giving up on our plan. The whole world seemed to dissolve away to nothingness as he filled our world with his voice.

Then, I remembered all those times he took advantage of his luring power over me. All those years of trusting him with my secrets, admiring him as my angel of music, he manipulated me through most sensitive and hurtful memory of my father as a way to gain my absolute trust. He betrayed me, besides the murder, attacking my dear Raoul, and trying to determine how my career would play out, he used the memory of my father to try and abduct me, in his lust for flesh, nothing else.

It was now or never, I looked into his burning eyes and summoning all the courage within me, I tore the material away from his face, revealing everything he wanted to hide.

I did not hear the gasps and the curses the audience made as they beheld my angel of music, for the sight that that lay before me tore my heart. His bright eyes that were full of me trembled in confusion, he blinked, as if he was trying to make sense of the situation.

Then the phantom I dreaded instinctively replaced my loving angel, his eyes changed to a cold dull color as he frantically looked for a way out like a caged beast. Seeing the police circling him around ready to shoot, he cut the ropes supporting the chandelier, spreading hellish fire.

I was numb with shock as to what I had just done, and the next thing I knew, Erik grabbed hold of me by my waist, and without sparing a glance, dived straight into the flickering stage flames, and into his dark world.

He gratingly pulled a torch from one of the damp walls and led me further into the labyrinth he imprisoned himself in. For the first time in my life, I truly could not recognize the man who stood before me, his natural ashen-beige hair were all ruffled from our descending, in sharp contrast to his usual groomed-to-perfection jet black wig. His eyes looked more like that of an animal as they skillfully found its way around. His right hand was firmly clasped around my wrist, dragging me harshly. I was gasping from lack of breath and pain as I listened to his self-pitying exclamations.

Once we reached the centre of his layer, his hurt eyes were now consumed with a sense of craze that I did not recognize before, he forced me behind one of the curtains, shoving the wedding dress to me so hard that I was pushed against the wall, "why, why!" he asked as I gazed back up at him, his unsympathetic eyes made it clear that he would change my garments himself if I was unwilling to do so myself.

He was unaware of my presence when I walked back out, his kingdom of night set in a mystic air as always: misty fog set on the cool clear lake, candle lights positioned in the waters to give the dark air a slight glow, the rusty iron cage were shut as I expected, leaving me alone with the famed Phantom of the Opera. He was sitting in the corner, still unmasked, his eyes glinting over a diamond ring he was to force upon me. I saw before me the man who determined my childhood with lies, he probably amused himself watching the poor ignorant orphan lost in his world, demonstrating his illusions and power of music to take full advantage of me. The last strand of fear and guilt disappeared, and gathering all the bravery in me for the second that night, I broke the silence.

"_have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood? Am I now to be pray for your lust for flesh?"_ despite my desperate attempt, my voice still trembled.

'_that fate which condemns me to wallow in blood, has also denied me the joys of the flesh,"_

he seemed to have somehow recovered from the initial shock from my actions as he sang delicately, closing the distance between us, he timidly brushed the tips of his lean fingers against the end of my hair.

He looked away from me as he whispered in self disgust _"this face the infection which poisons our love," _he proceeded, _"this face which earned a mother's fear and loathing a mask my first unfeeling scrap of clothing"_.

He crowned me with a veil, suddenly pressing it down forcefully barking out the words _"pity comes too late, turn around and face your fate, an eternity of __**this**__ before your eyes"_

he was so full of loathing and hurt, and it for some reason angered me above all else, I wanted him to see how his soul was the truly distortion.

He was not looking at me anymore, I followed his gaze to view the drenched Raoul. The phantom's arms once again pulled me towards him, he was clearly enjoying the amount of power he had over us. I felt like a pawn of his game as he once again used me for his amusement, this time, it was to jeeringly tease Raoul for his helplessness.

He let Raoul enter into his doom and before I could stop him, there was a noose around Raoul's throat; he was then bound on the thick cage like gate. The Phantom of the Opera turned around to face me once more, shouting at me to choose between saving Raoul's life by spending an eternity with him, or running away, leaving Raoul to surely die.

I had no doubt that the Phantom would see the end of Raoul had I chose to leave, and perhaps spending my days swirled up in his beautiful music would be nice. However, there was something else that made me make my decision, there was so much hurt and disparity in him that shattered my heart, my desire to sooth his scars drew me to him. My wedding dress floating behind me in a trail, I made my way towards Erik.

I continued until I could feel his rough labored breath on my cheeks, then I surrendered to the strange magnetic pull between us, my chestnut eyes met his flaming amber eyes, and for once I emptied my head of all the worries, and hurtful memories of the past.

My lips found his. Drinking in his unique masculine scent, I closed my eyes and felt the world around us disappear in to combustion of triumphant symphonies. His muscular body was immobilized stiffly with shock against my own; I wrapped my arms around his neck for support as he kissed me back. His lips were so warm and soft and I felt so secure yet exhilarated as his lips passionately enveloped mine. I drew myself away to catch my breath, when our eyes once again met, I once again felt the force of attraction that pulled me to him, and I could tell by his flaring gaze that he felt it to. I reached my hand up to the smooth side of his face and once again I completely surrendered myself to him. I broke the kiss as confused and dazed than ever in my life, I looked up at him for an answer.

Erik silently sobbedd, he gently pushed me aside and moved me away from him so that I may not see his face, he told me to go away and leave his world behind.

I was swept up in embarrassment for enjoying our short interval of intimacy that I too turned to Raoul, trying to keep busy as I untied my poor childhood sweetheart from the bars. My heart was still racing, and the chaotic debate in my mind was made worse by the increasing sound of the mob.

Raoul led me to the boat, as we sailed away into a new chapter of our lives.

* * *

I will most definitely carry on with this fanfiction if I get reviews! This is my first fanfiction so your reviews mean alot to me, and I would definitely steer my story taking your views on board ! (The first suggestion of detail for a plot idea for the next chapter would be used!- as long as it is not inappropriate!)

Till next time...

Hermiaxx


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey you guys! I've uploaded this scene hope you like it! Please do read and review, you don't know how much it will mean for me. As always, I do not own anything in Love Never Dies, it belongs to the fantastic Andrew Lloyd Webber!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Christine's point of view_

I pushed the scrambled egg around my plate with my fork mindlessly. I felt Raoul's worried eyes on me, he was expecting me to eat, speak, explain. It had been two days since that night, and although I felt guilty for ignoring my husband-to-be as of tomorrow, for some reason I felt guiltier that I left Erik, as if I was somehow betraying him, as if I was bound to him.

I adverted my gaze from my plate, and looked around the extravagant dining room. However, all I could focus on was the music in my mind that was repeating over and over. I excused myself to go into my temporarily chamber that was to mine before I got married to Raoul.

I tossed myself on the white silk bed, pouring out silent tears. I was so confused as to why I was feeling the way I did, why I heard his voice in the day, why I dreamt of him and only him, why he dominated my thoughts and prayers, then it struck me: I loved him. I loved him with so much crazy passion that I never thought could even possible, I wanted to take revenge on everyone who dared to hurt my angel with dangerous fury that I was disgusted with myself for, I denied my love for him because the emotion I felt for him was bigger than me bigger than everything that ever mattered in my insignificant life, it scared me.

I stood up with a sudden determination, reaching for my scarlet-rose cloak, my body was merely catching up with my soul which was already with my angel, I could no longer resist the invisible bond between him and me, a bond so strong that it frightened me. The memory of our pure kiss kept my heart pounding against my chest as I slipped out of the de Chagny estate and onto the carriage.

* * *

My heart stopped when I saw the remains of the Oprah Populair, utterly destroyed to the core. My denial of the death of my angel seemed to have come true. I hurried inside, finding my way around the ruins to my old dressing room.

The mirror in my room slid easily at my touch, revealing the path to my angel's lair, and now his tomb.

My legs were like rubber from inexpressible grief as I tried desperately to navigate my way towards him, or what was left of him at least. Part of me wanted to run away again, terrified to the sight that was to become unveil to me. But I owed it to my angel at least to bury him properly as I once promised, I gathered all my courage to proceed.

The iron gates that surrounded the core of his world was left open, and my already broken heart was further torn and tattered by the sight that I was forced to beheld. The waters were muddied by the income of the rob, the once ever-glowing candles lost their flame, just like the probable extinguished death of Erik's soul, my heart once again wrenched at the thought.

I made my way to the dry upper level of his 'house,' his priceless scores of music that he poured his soul into, the only source of joy in his despaired life, were thrown and ruined in the mud, as if it was just an ordinary garbage.

The mirrors that lay at the boundaries of his habitat were all smashed leaving tiny crystals scattered across the floor. There was no sign of Erik so I moved closer to examine the mirrors to see if they too served as a passage like the one in my dressing room. All five of them appeared to be mere normal mirrors, they were just ordinary mirrors he used to punish himself with the reflection of himself that he loathed so much. Just as I was about to give up, I saw a red velvet curtain at the end of the wall, gulping nervously, I opened it, my hands trembling from anticipation, the hidden mirror was broken down like the others but the ruin was laid to reveal the empty black tunnel.

I walked in, merging myself into the empty darkness, I could almost sense him , more and more as I proceeded, I could feel his music feeling my veins, giving my fearful heart the power to beat once more.

A dead end. '_What?_' I thought in my hand, but remembering the measures of security Erik had always conducted almost like second nature from his days of abuse at the circus, where they caged, whipped and spat at him as if he were a beast, a vermin.. I traced the blocking wall with my fingers, trying to locate something that would help me get to him, or what was left of him at least.

My hand was obstructed by what felt like a lever-like bump; I pulled on it without hesitation.

The great wall parted silently and slowly like sliding doors, I knew that I might get locked in on the other side, but I did not care, I had no desire to live, my life would be meaningless without him, I walked into what could be my end.

Inside was a cave-like chamber that was even darker, it was the kind of darkness that dissolved any form of light, it was also cold, waters dripping from the ceiling. I slowly wandered around until suddenly, I was yanked to the floor by something.

* * *

_Erik's Point of View_

I was lying down, my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the enclosed cave that I had imprisoned myself into two days before on that dreaded night, to starve my miserable life out. I was sweating from the short turbulent sleep that had been plagued by a nightmare, as always, it was the same dream of course, Christine leaving me, her angelic hands on the unworthy shoulders of that bastard.

That dull insolent boy didn't deserve her, no man in this world could ever deserve my angel of perfection, but she chose him, she would be happy, she deserved to be.

As I tossed to my side to face my pre-dug grave, I was amused at myself that even now, I was not scared of facing the end of my worthless existence, but terrified to the core of not seeing her again.

I closed my eyes to envision my Christine, her feather-like chocolate hair tumbling down her back in a curly waterfall, her luminous pearly skin twinkling luminously in the light, her deep chestnut eyes that swirled and sparkled with innocence and beauty.

Like a moth drawn to light, I felt attracted to her, from the very first time I saw her, I was a pitiful savage introduced to beauty beyond compare.

It had been ten years since I had escaped the freak show I was sold into at the age of nine. I had already murdered, blackmailed, and done many other dirty deeds, I scorned at life, purity, beauty, and light, although I secretly yearned for these things, this was why I raptured myself in to the world of music, so that I may comfort myself, with artificial beauty that I forged into my music. My music was fake as it was just a replica of what I imagined beauty to be, I lacked 'inspiration,' if you like, having never left the cages of feces and blood as far back as my childhood memories would take me.

Seeing Christine, a three-year-old orphan so fragile, innocent, a little bundle of light, warmth I have never known for myself crept upon my heart, compassion that I never knew existed within me reached out for her as I identified hurt in the little child from the death of her father, I cared more for her own happiness than mine, I felt like I was entrusted with the responsibility to look out for this child, and as she grew into womanhood I unwillingly gave her my heart.

She was there in every dreams, she was in my music having given me a taste of the greatest joy in my life when she entitled me an 'angel' I know it was wrong, but I was so eager to be kept special to Christine that I let her believe that I was indeed what she suspected me to be. I found myself grinning endlessly like as if I was a madman when I saw her glittering on the stage. I felt ten times more upset than her when she grew sad. I felt paranoid and barely left the mirror that showed the outside of her bedroom when she was ill even if it was a mere cold, to afraid to intrude the privacy of her chambers to look into her bedroom, but scared out of my senses at having to wait helplessly for her to recover.

I tried to deny and tried to protest as to this undeserving feeling that utterly possessed me by acting professionally as her mentor, sometimes even barking hurtful comments to her, these actions were only inflamed by the introduction of that milky - faced Raoul.

I heard something sliding, most probably the door I locked myself into. I immediately sprang up to my feet, and silently searched for the intruder. Despite the dark, I managed to locate the outline of the person, I leapt on top of the figure who had dared to disturb the infamous Phantom of the Opera.

I brought my blade against its throat, but abruptly halted as the aura of roses and lavender tickled my nose, I distanced myself a little upwards, to examine the person I suspected her to be, it was Christine. My Christine came back to me.

_Christine's Point of View_

I was too astonished by the sudden attack and the proximity of my offender, I could not identify who the man was at first. The man was no other than my beloved Erik. However just as I stretched my hands to cup his face overwhelmingly happy that he was still alive.

"Have you graced me with your visit to make sure that I was dead my dear Vicomtess de Chagny?" although I couldn't see he is face from the lack of light, I could tell by his sarcastic snarky tone that he was not happy to see me back.

"Did you grow tired of your impotent husband's bed, or better still has he grown sick of your tales of the hideous atrocity of a monster that made your life a living _hell?" _

"I am not to be married until tomorrow, so you would find that I am still a " I was so hurt and started by such comments I was babbling on. Both of us knew what the next word would be and we both went quiet with the awkwardness of the situation, especially since he was still above me, having not resumed himself from the position he had taken.

"then.." I heard him swallow "why are you here?" he tried to sound strong but his voice trembled, jolting my racing heart.

He looked down at me, realizing that his proximity was not appropriate.

But before he could move away, I grabbed him by his head, crushing my lips against his, they were so soft yet firm. I felt his body go stiff against my own, but I still continued, his survival was a second chance given by god, and I wasn't going to foolishly let it slip away from me again.

"Erik, I love you"

_Erik's Point of View_

My angel was kissing me, I tried so hard to make her hate me enough for her to leave me for her sake, she was probably here out of commitment, nerves for her big day. Realization that the Vicomte had not robbed my Christine of her innocence thrilled me much to my self-shame.

It was so hard to do the right thing when you have someone you love and lust for out of your mind, barely inches away from you, kissing you passionately. But I think I would have been able to send her away to the world she belongs to had she not told me the most absurd yet the most bewitching word I have ever heard in my life. She said she loved me.

Before I could even make sense of what I was doing, my sinful hands were at her waist pulling her closer to me.

"STOP, STOP" my conscience grew louder and louder in my head, I felt like a monster crushing a fragile precious white flower. If she did not have enough sense to make the right decision, I would.

I abruptly stood up, cursing my fate that forced me to send her away.

Then I noticed that she was precariously standing close to my grave, my mask of uncaringness fell away as I reached for her arms to pull her into my arms.

My head was buried in her loose chocolate hair "you nearly fell, you, you"

"You don't know what would happen if you stay" I barked, fighting against every fiber of my being that was desperate to continue holding her in my arms.

"I do" said Christine in a soft yet sure way that made my injured heart swell.

"I want it to"

I told her to go away, but she then did something that hurt me more than the times my circus-manager whipped me until my skin was mostly red from the streaks of blood than my natural skin color, something that hurt more than when people spat, jeered, and threw foods at me.

My Christine let out a single pearl-like tear.

There was once again a prolonged silence, her natural intoxicating scent was too much for me. She reached up to my unmasked face, making me self-consciously shudder. Then she did something that no other human being had ever done. She kissed my distortion, inch by inch, her warm lips trailing down to cover all the areas of my hideous disfigurement. I let out a sigh, and an unwanted tear.

"Please don't cry my angel" she said as she kissed my tear away.

Her perfect lips once again found mine and the remaining self control escaped me as I tightened my hold of her, ridding any space between us.

"I love you!" I cried "I love you so much"

Her eyes widened yet still so full of lust and love never left my face as I unlaced her gowns, I felt myself being eased down to the ground. My heart pounded hard watching the exposed top part of her full alabaster breasts heaving from labored breaths. I kissed her travelling down her exquisite neck, her collarbones and brought my hungry lips to implant kisses into her bosom. Her skin was as smooth as silk and as welcoming as her sweet eyes, she moaned softly and looked at me through her half lidded eyes burning with trust and raw love, she moved her hands that were buried in my hair to undo the buttons on my shirt whispering her love for me over and over again.

My new found confidence slightly wavered as I noticed my Christine laying eyes on my scarred body, but to my slight horror but utter euphoria, she kissed all the old scars and wounds from my childhood. I felt freed, loved,

My hands roamed around her perfect body, enjoying her cries of pleasure, than I realized that we were both completely naked except the thin sheet of Christine's chemise and my trousers.

I tentatively took the sheet, revealing something of utmost and untouched beauty, I marveled at her glowing body, I removed the rest of our clothing and placed myself above her once more.

"Do you trust me?" I asked

She nodded, gently smiling at me.

I ravished myself into the warmth that was Christine.

* * *

_Anyways, my first fanfic chap 2! Tell me if it is too long/short, and whatever else you wanna say. And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!_

_Till I next upload_

_Hermiaxx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey you guys thanks for those of you who reviewed! Hopefully more of you would review this time. As always, I do not own Love Never Dies, the characters, the plot … it belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Erik's point of view_

After the most beautiful dance of love, I held my Christine in my arms, gently burying my nose and smiling lips into her feather-like hair and reveling in the texture and smell. Her sweet head rested on my chest, she had a shy, yet utterly content smile.

Making love to her was the most magical thing I had ever done, there was a powerful yet delicate melody humming through our bloods as our racing hearts drummed in unison.

I have to admit that I was scared that I was going to hurt her, and when she sharply breathed in the air with pain the first time I entered her, I was going to pull back.

However my angel kissed me again whispering "now I am forever yours"

My heart swelling at the taste of pure joy for the first time in my life I replied "and I yours"

My Christine kissed me on my scarred chest over and over again, until sleep claimed her, her eyelashes fluttered close. I had never slept next to another person in my life, and it frightened me that I might cause discomfort for Christine, however knowing how unlikely this is and Christine's gentle head wriggling in to my chest in her sleep as if she wanted to get even closer to me, I allowed myself to be claimed by sleep.

The cave was wholly dark in the night, but with the sun coming up, and because of the fact that Christine left the door open ajar on her way in, the cave turned golden grey waking me up. My arms were still around my Christine, her bare alabaster skin glowing like an angel in the light, I grinned slightly as I saw a kiss mark on her breast, a physical evidence of how Christine and I became one. She was the most exquisite creation of light I thought. I rolled out of her embrace gently and stood up at the idea of giving her the engagement ring as a pleasant surprise when she got up.

I felt marginally guilty at the smallest circle of blood on the ground, as I did not deserve to take her maidenhead. However, to my shame, I found myself slightly triumphant that the bastard Raoul had not taken it from her.

I put my clothes on and found myself out to get the ring, I slipped it in to my pocket and swirled around, desperate to get to Christine again. However as I turned around, I saw my reflection on the broken mirrors, it was disgusting, besides the burnt appearance of my right side of the face, it was infested with unnatural curves and hollow space at the top of my head, my nearly bold head lined with lines that looked like cracks along the head.

It was not the sight that you would want to see after your first night, it was not the sight that would make you want to agree to spend the rest of your life with.

The unwanted memory of the audience gasping and screaming just by looking at my face that other night echoed in my head over and over again to the verge of insanity. I could not bear to see Christine do the same.

I sank to the floor, waves of quiet defeated sob overcoming me, and afterwards, I stood up, and tiptoed to where Christine was still lying peacefully asleep.

"Goodbye"

* * *

_Christine's point of view_

It was perfect; I did not open my eyes just to bask in the glory of lying asleep in his arms, and then really slipped into another sleep.

When I awoke, the cave was empty. I had the slightest pain in my lower abdomen due to what I had lost the night before, but still, slowly standing up with the silk blanket wrapped around me, I made my way out to his tunnel.

A rose.

A single red rose. Instead of him, a single rose. I shook my head in denial, I thought he loved me, but it became clear that I had lost my innocence to a man that only lusted after my flesh.

But I was so sure he loved me, the way he kissed me with such tenderness yet passion had my heart on fire, the way he moved within me had me feeling so blissful, in love.

Then I realized, it was just me, it was the ignorant, hopeless Christine Daae who had loved him, he did not love me back.

I cried, all the despair and disappointment burning me.

'How could he! How could he?'

I could not hate myself for still loving him, I felt so betrayed, but my heart still pounded with the determination of my love for him.

I hated how I was manipulated by that sly liar, and even now without him close.

So I got dressed.

Took the carriage.

Headed for the de Chagny estate.

I had no other place to go. I was just a shell of the person I was when I was in the Opera house, I gave my heart to the love of my life, and he left me with it.

My maid quickly ushered me inside led me to my room, endlessly battering on about how I was lucky that the Vicomte was out of the house last night as otherwise he would not have been very pleased with my absence. I did not listen to the rest of her chatters, my mind drifting away from the situation.

When I reached my temporary bedroom, I could not help but inwardly ridicule at how the room had been exactly like the way I left it to be, despite the huge emotional change the owner of it had gone through.

I remembered shamefully that it was my wedding day today, wedding to my childhood sweetheart. I was a child no more.

The ever-impatient Bridget half forced me into the family wedding dress, and before I knew it, I was in the carriage on my way to the church. I felt so guilty to Raoul I did not want to do this to him, as I knew I would never love him. However, I remembered the smirk on Erik's face when I returned to him, as if he knew I would all along. Maybe I could prove him wrong, marry Raoul and eventually fall in love with Raoul.

Except that even then I was thinking of Erik.

I went in to the ridiculously big church. It was full of strangers I did not know or cared about; I was later informed that they were the great prestigious families of the country. I had no father to give me away, so I walked in in the hands of Raoul's uncle, the man was fat and was craving attention from the nobles, he himself having been casted out of the high society due to his unattractive character and distance from the main noble blood line of the de Chagny, He was so unlike her own father, a man of a delicate statue but, with a heart so full of love for her daughter that he always gave the limelight of attention to his daughter, despite himself being a great violinist.

The man at the end of the isle was not what she pictured her husband to be like either, Raoul was smiling artificially, an expression more for the noble audience than for his bride. She remembered Erik once more, how he could not keep his eyes away from her the night before, how he tended to her needs every time she felt helpless and alone.

The thought of Erik braved her, he left her, now it was for her to move on with her life as well.

Her soul wondered off into another world, another time as she said her vows and Raoul his, she closed her eyes when he kissed her, half expecting to see her angel of music when she opened her eyes. No, it was just Raoul.

Raoul drank and drank after the ceremony, a glass with the Duke, another with the Earl.

I just stood there, playing the part of the invisible wife, '_wife',_ it felt strange, repulsive. She would have to get used to it.

As the guests left one by one, I remembered the one remaining procession that was needed to validate the marriage, the wedding night. Raoul staggered towards me, picked me up and stumbled our way back to the carriage.

Upon out arrival, all the staff of the household were dismissed for the length of our honeymoon which was going to be within the county of de Chagny's possession for the family wanted their new Vicomtess to get to know her county better.

He entered the room with decaying rose petals strewn across the bed. He roughly dropped me onto the bed. He quickly stripped himself of clothing, rather to my horror of what he was going to do next. He kissed me on my chest trying to yank the fabric off of me. "Erik" I silently sobbed.

Before I knew it, I got him off me, and not knowing what I was going to do next, I put the meant-to-be-romantic duvet over my new husband's body, I was afraid that he might still insist on consummating the marriage, however to my relief, he was snoring like a blissful pig by the time I made it to the door.

* * *

In the morning, I crept to Raoul's side. I felt like a horrible person, sleeping with the love of my life and getting married to my dear friend the next day. I regretted doing what I did the day before, I was too emotionally distressed to make the right decision and the whole situation happened so fast. I had to admit that as shamed as I was that I forged my wedding night, I was glad that I had not cheated on Erik, although I hated myself for still loving him, committing myself to him.

Raoul opened his eyes, "oh it's you" he said.

"I'm sorry for being so drunk last night, but I still remember how great it was" he said.

At least it was not just me who was making up non-existent memories. Relieved that he could not remember a thing, I grinned at him.

And so it began again, yet another morning, yet another scrambled egg, yet another day without him.

* * *

_Whew! So that was the 3__rd__ chapter (in like 3 days!) anyways, I really hope that you enjoyed it, __**youarelove**__ and __**lucy **__thank you so much for your encouraging review, it made my day! Lol…._

_So tell me how long you want the chapters to be if you think there should be changes, do tell me. _

_And finally, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW away please!_

_Till I next upload_

_Hermiaxx_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey you guys, thanks for all of you who reviewed, they strangely didn't show up on fanfiction, but I got an email which told me your review, so don't worry that I didn't get to see it! Chapter 4 already!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Christine's point of view_

I was only married to him for just less than four weeks, but it was getting harder and harder to avoid sleeping with Raoul, he came in to our room every night, he was drunk for the first week of our marriage, and he courteously and guiltily pretended to remember our 'intimate moments,' as ashamed as I was at playing along with him, and letting him believe that we were really truly married, and pretended to be ill or asleep on his sober nights, I found myself simply unable to give in to what the situation was demanding of me, to cheat on Erik with my husband. How weird it was to think that I was cheating on someone with my husband, how did I get in to this mess?

I missed him. I didn't want to admit that I missed him, needed him, longed for him. But I did. I did not want to acknowledge the fact that despite his betrayal after me entrusting him with my innocence, I still wanted him, and I found myself hating myself for that fact above everything else I was forced into because of him.

The papers two weeks ago stated the death of my angel; I did not say anything, my heart that had beating with remaining hope seemed to have stopped. I had no purpose for living, so why should I, 'live'?

Yet, I still found myself pushing at every mirror or attempting to slide any uneven walls to see if he was around me after all, silently praying that he would be on the other side, but always ended up disappointed. I found myself stopping every black-cloaked man, only to be embarrassed. I paused at every single rose, only to aggravate the pain in my aching heart, at the memory of him.

He haunted my sleep in the night, and overshadowed me with his imaginary presence in the day. My heart that was tattered and torn leaked out all the life I once possessed, I had no purpose for living, and I felt nothing but the consistent sharp pang in my chest. I was broken. The old Christine Daae was dead; all that was left was a presentable yet purposeless Vicomtess de Chagny.

A knock, I silently sighed, knowing who it would be, I consistently told myself to give in to him tonight, 'take triumph that you were able to betray Erik the way he betrayed you.'

"Please do come in" I said weakly, failing to mask my nervous self.

Raoul came in, his dirty blonde hair was slightly ruffled, and his eyes were warm like as he looked at me with devotion.

"Hello" he said in a attempted husky voice, before putting his clothes off slowly, as if he was teasing me, his lips curled to its corners in a grin. I just sat there awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable more than anything else.

"Ummm…" I desperately called out rolling away from his lunging form, "I, err, can't tonight darling, I am rather exhausted". I inwardly winced as I noticed just how naturally the lie slipped off her tongue; I tried to satisfy myself in that it wasn't completely a lie, I was worn out after all, having spent yet another lifeless day, thinking of him and only him.

He disappointedly left the room like an embarrassed child. I lay still in my bed battering myself for being so stubborn. I only realized that I was crying again when I felt the wet pillow. So again, I cried myself to sleep, only to dream of him again, following the haunted cycle.

I awoke the next morning feeling rather unwell. I was accustomed to the usual throbbing headache from crying, but there was something else that felt rather unusual, I shortly contemplated as to what this might be, when a sudden nausea attacked me.

I ran for the toilet and mindlessly followed the usual routine, cleaned my teeth, and washed myself afterwards. It was strange though, I had often been unwell, but I never had a sickness of this kind. I was amusing myself at how malfunctioning even my body was, and it struck me, I also had not had my monthly bleeding for the last six weeks.

I gasped, my knees giving away, causing me to collapse on to the floor. As I fell, my hands instinctively enveloped my womb. I sobbed, yet silently this time as a mixture of hurt, guilt, shock, and inexpressible joy overtook me in a confusing swirl. I was with child. I carried a tiny baby inside of me, I was carrying a snippet of the love of my life within me. This baby would have needed me, and I swore that I would give the boy everything I could give, teach him all that I know, and love with my heart that was beating with a newly found strength. I would survive for Erik's baby.

I carried myself out of the bathroom and stopped to pause at the mirror, examining my mid section, it was completely flat, my heart fluttered with warmth, just at how small my baby was, yet how big and grand my unconditional love was for the precious angel already.

My heart quickly drenched though as I returned to the reality of my situation, I wanted to tell Erik so much how our love gave light to a small yet beautiful angel, if only I could tell him. But how could l?

With a sudden urge to communicate, I sat down at my desk, pulling out a blank letter paper from the drawers.

* * *

_To my dearest angel,_

_I hate to admit that I still miss you, you haunt my every dream and waking moments. Marrying Raoul only adds to my sorrow you see, I like him so much as a dear childhood friend, and I feel that I am using him just to break your heart as much as you have destroyed mine. Do you know how much it hurts? It feels like having a burning hot iron destructing my heart, I stop at every mirror or anything else that reminds me of you just to check that you have not come back to me. I cannot hate you nor forget you though, and since you would never possibly read this letter, I will be able to tell you the truth that I would have been unable to state if you ever do._

_However this is not why I am writing to you, I am doing this because I want to tell you somehow, even if you will never be able to read it, maybe you know already, perhaps you can sense it from heaven. _

_I am carrying your child, my darling Erik, my sweet Erik; I can hardly believe that I will be a mother! I promise to protect this child._

_I am more then certain that this is your child, as I have never consummated my marriage with Raoul. I remain truthful to you despite your betrayal._

_I love you so much_

_Your Christine_

* * *

_Erik's point of view_

I landed on shore of the cony island after four weeks of voyage, I threw my papers away that was worn out from my desperate attempt to find news of my sweet Christine. I prayed for the first time in my life, that Christine would be happy, even if it tore at my heart that she would be with another.

I looked at the land that was full of prominent promise, hope, and potential. I would start afresh here with the new life Christine had breathed into me. Madame Giry and that daughter of hers crept beside me cautiously in their travelling clothes.

"well," the fresh ballet mistress said "I managed to get us a ticket to the new land, now you must make sure that you do everything you can to move on, it is for the best"

I took her advise carelessly as I contemplated on how I was going to bring my vision to life.

* * *

_Christine's point of view_

I watched Raoul climb up to my bed once more, however, I reached my arms out to keep him away from me.

I was a little startled when he grunted "NOW WHAT" in a furious voice.

Swallowing my anger down remembering my greater sins against him, I played the part of the gentle wife.

"Raoul, I am with child"

I felt overwhelmingly guilty for although I carefully avoided calling my baby his, it did not change the fact that I was lying to him. However, I had no other option, for my baby, I would sacrifice my pride and desire to tell the truth away.

Raoul just looked at me, eyes widened, "I have a heir!" he exclaimed.

I was taken slightly back by his reason of over joyous state, however I would have to support him, it was the least I could do to make up for all the wrong I caused him.

* * *

_So that's chapter 4 done! As always, review anything, they would all be considered, replied, and greatly appreciated._

_Till I next upload_

_Hermiaxx_


End file.
